Future Revealed
by Maria021
Summary: Post 10.1, Natalia falls asleep thinking about leaving CSI, when she wakes up nothing is the same... my weirdest fic so far
1. Chapter 1

**When I thought that making Ryan a ghost was the craziest thing I ever wrote… my hands made this fic**

**So please…love it, hate it but don't ignore it…**

**Summary: Post 10.1, Natalia falls asleep thinking about leaving CSI, when she wakes up nothing is the same**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Ryan or any other CSI:Miami character except the one created by me…**

* * *

><p><strong>Future Revealed<strong>

Natalia shut her locker

"You really hate that locker today don't you?" said Ryan closing his locker with less sound

"Really funny" snapped Natalia

"Sorry" he mumbled

"It's alright" she sighed "I had really bad couple of days"

"Yeah I noticed"

"All I want to do know is to clear that stupid locker and walk out of here" said Natalia and looked at the locker as if it was her worse enemy

"Come on Nat…" said Ryan "I thought we talked about this"

She turned with her back to the locker and faced him "I know Ryan and I appreciates your support it was the only thing that gave me to courage to face Randy but I…I still don't think I can do it anymore"

Ryan didn't say anything he just gave her a pleading look

"Maybe you should let me give you a ride and we'll talk about it on the way?" he suggested

She sighed right now she wasn't planning to change her mind but she also didn't want to hurt him if there is was one thing that could make her stay it was him

"Ok" she agreed "I'm not in the driving mood anyway, but I can't promise you anything and I also can't promise that I won't fall asleep"

"No problem" he said, it was obvious that her answer cheered him up "after you"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalia fell asleep quickly like she predicted

When she started to wake up she felt weird she didn't feel like she was in the car seat anymore she slowly opened her eyes she expected to see a road in front of her but all she saw was a sealing

First she thought that she fall asleep so deeply that Ryan had to carry her all the way to her bedroom but when she took a minute to look around she realized that it wasn't her bedroom…it was obviously a woman's bedroom but nor hers and defiantly not Ryan's…she was also wearing a nightgown that wasn't hers

"Mommy…" she heard a kid's voice coming from the entrance of the room she turned her head and saw a little brown haired girl looking at her

"Excuse me?" mumbled Natalia "who are you?"

"Mommy that's not funny…" said the little girl she was looking straight at Natalia

For some reason Natalia felt bad for this girl…the kid looked familiar to her even though she don't remember ever meeting her

"Come here…" said Natalia

The girl climbed on the bed and looked she had light brown hair and big hazel eyes she reminded Natalia of someone but this situation was too weird for her to figure out who

"Are you ok mommy?"

'Why is she thinks I'm her mother and where the hell am I?' thought Natalia

"Are we going to Miami today mommy? I packed my bag"

"Going to Miami?" mumbled Natalia 'what does she mean? We are in Miami!'

"We are going to visit daddy today right?"

"Daddy…"

"Uncle Tony is here…" said the little girl

"Uncle who?" asked Natalia confused

"Maggie" called a man's voice "come here kid…"

"Coming Uncle Tony…" yelled the little girl and run out of the bedroom

'Oh my g'd someone kidnapped me, did he do something to Ryan? Did he kidnapped the little girl and convinced her to call me mom?'

She jumped off the bed a grabbed a robe that was laying on the edge of the bed

She looked outside the bedroom's window it wasn't her apartment's view but it looked like one of Miami days…or maybe not?

"Nat… are you dressed?" asked the same voice from earlier

"Who are you?"

"Here we go again" sighed the man he was tall guy with dark hair and he was wearing a suit

He stepped into the room and Natalia stepped back

"Whoever you are stay away from me!"

"Shhhh! Keep it down Natalia your daughter might hear you" said the man nervously

"I don't have a daughter!" fired Natalia "what kind of sick game you're playing"

"This is what I'm talking about Natalia, hearing something like that can scar her for life"

"How old is she?"

"She'll be five in three months and she's your daughter" said the man "and what you're doing right now you do every year"

"And remind me what's that you psycho!"

"You forget everything that happened from the day that Ryan drove you home" said a familiar voice Natalia's heart jumped when she saw the woman that entered the room

"Anya?" mumbled Natalia "is that you?"

"Hey sis" smiled Anya softly then she turned her head towards the man "I told you I'll handle this on my own Tony, she's my sister" she said with accusing tone

"And she's my friend…I was worried about her"

"But you weren't her friend then, she doesn't remember who you are damn it!" snapped Anya

"An…what's going on?"

"Go make Maggie something to eat" ordered Anya "I'll handle this…go!"

When the guy named 'Tony' left Anya wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders the both set down

"Annie you look different…you look…"

"Five years older?" smiled Anya "I'm and so are you…take a look" she pointed at the mirror Natalia took a look at her reflection he hair was shorter, darker more straight the woman that Natalia saw last time she looked in the mirror was defiantly younger

Anya pooled a newspaper out of her bag "Take a look" she said

Natalia was surprised "The San Diego chronicle?"

"Yes Nat…read the date"

"March 3th 2017…" mumbled Natalia "it's…"

"Five and a half years after Ryan drove you home and day after that you left Miami and the lab and came here…to San Diego California"

"This is San Diego?" asked Natalia

"Yes I went to college here remember? When you came here you said that you can be in a place that reminds you to Miami without being in Florida"

"So why I don't remember anything?"

Anya sighed "that's the part I really hate…six months after you left Miami something traumatic happened to you that devastated you so badly that every year that passes after this event happened you forget everything that happened since the moment you fall asleep in Ryan's car you get your memory back by the end of the day but…"

"But…this isn't happening Anya please tell me this is a nightmare…and who's this guy?"

"Tony Morales he's your friend you met him when you came here Five and a half years ago that's why you don't remember him right now"

"And the little girl Maggie…"

"He full name is Margaret" smiled Anya "and she's your daughter"

"I named her Margaret?" asked Natalia

"It Ryan mother's name" explained Anya

"Why would I name my daughter after her?"

"Because it's his daughter too" said Anya "then night he drove you home something happened and…anyway she's his daughter"

"Oh my g'd she really looks exactly like him! Her eyes and her hair she…he know right?" asked Natalia "she said that we are going to Miami to visit daddy so it means that we are going to visit him right? It doesn't make sense why would I keep Ryan's daughter away from him…I mean this all I even wanted"

Anya sighed "I don't know how to tell you this Nat…I hate doing this to you but I have to…Ryan is dead he's been dead for five years that's the event that I mentioned earlier"

"No!" Natalia jumped of the bed keeping her distance from Anya "you are lying now I know it's not real! He can't be dead! No! No! No!"

Anya pooled another newspaper from her bag and handed it to Natalia, this one was much older than the previous one it looked…

"Five years old…this newspaper survived five years" said Anya "I've been showing this to you every year…"

Natalia grabbed the newspaper with shaking hands, this time it was the Miami daily, on the front page there was a large picture of what used to be a whole airplane and now his parts where scattered on what looks like a large field somewhere in Florida, the date said…

"March 3 2012 exactly five years ago…" mumbled Natalia "this can't be happening"

"I hate that I have to do this to you every year Tali" said Anya sadly "but this is the only way to bring your memory back by the end of the day"

"No" said Natalia shaking her hand in denial "there is no way that Ryan died in some plane crash!"

"Read the article Nat…please"

"Tragic day for Miami PD, horrible plane crash took the life of a local hero, crime scene investigator Detective Ryan Wolfe was on his way to San Diego along with forty-six other passengers…" Natalia threw the newspaper aside swallowing the tears that threatned to choke her "Anya please take that away from me…I can't do this"

"Nat…I know that this is hard" said Anya and tried to touch her sister's hand but Natalia pooled away

"You don't know anything! One second a fall asleep thinking that the worst thing that can happen to me is that some psycho that I tried to help locked me in a trunk of a car and tried to drown me and then I wake up five years later! In a different state with a kid and the only man I ever loved died in a horrible way and because of me!"

"Natalia it wasn't your fault" said Anya quietly "I know that he was on his way here but it was his decision Nat…he wanted to see you"

"And we have a daughter…" mumbled Natalia between tears "who looks exactly like him"

"She said we supposed to be in Miami today?" asked Natalia

"Yeah you do that every year…"

"I want to go there now!" said Natalia determent "this is the only thing that will make me believe any of this is real"

"You say that every year" sighed Anya

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

All the way to the airport Anya drove silently and Natalia watched the sleeping Maggie

'This is crazy' thought Natalia 'I can forget a lot of things but having a child? Ryan's child? The girl is his copy'

"An…?" whispered Natalia

"What?"

"Did Ryan knew I was pregnant? Before he got on that flight?"

Anya sighed "you sent him tons of emails he never responded your friends said that in the day of his flight he just disappeared without saying a word to anyone or packing any bag he just bought a ticket and that's it…"

"This is crazy Ryan loved kids he will never demy his own child no matter how angry he was with me…"

Anya smiled

"What?" asked Natalia "oh let me guess I say that every year?" said Natalia

"Exactly" confirmed Anya "Part of me always suspected of Tony"

"The guy that supposed to be my friend? Why?"

"Because he's a computer programmer with enough skills to mess up a few emails and he has a thing for you and he always tries his luck despite the fact you told him like a million times that you like him only as a friend and that…"

"What?" asked Natalia "what is it An..."

"The thing you always say to him and to every guy that ever tries to hit on you is that the only man you ever loved is dead and there will be no other"

"Yes…" whispered Natalia whipping the tear that rolled down her cheek "that's true"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After saying goodbye to Anya Natalia got on a plane with Maggie

"Mommy?" whispered Maggie

"What is it sweetie?" asked Natalia gently stroking the child's hair

"Daddy was a good man right?"

"Oh baby" said Natalia hugging her daughter "there will never be another man as good as your father" she embraced the little girl and the she started to feel sleepy her eyes started to close…somebody was calling her name

"Natalia? Nat? It's time to wake up…earth to Natalia"

"What?" jumped Natalia "where am I? Where's Maggie?"

"Who's Maggie?" asked familiar voice

"What?" mumbled Natalia, Maggie was gone and also the plane…it was replaced with a car…Ryan's car

"Ryan?" mumbled Natalia turning her head to see a very confused Ryan staring at her

"That's my name…"

"You supposed to be dead!"

"Thanks a lot Nat!"

"She told me you were dead…you died in that plane crash five years ago"

For a minute Ryan just stared at her then he mumbled "post-traumatic stress disorder…defiantly"

"What year is this?"

"The year when you end up in a psychiatric hospital Natalia you are scaring me"

"It's 2011?"

"Yes…what year is it supposed to be?"

"Oh my g'd" whispered Natalia and sighed "this was a bad dream" and before Ryan had a chance to respond she wrapped her arms around him mumbling "just a dream…just a dream"

Ryan sighed "whatever psychopath…you are suffocating me"

"I'll tell all about it…inside" said Natalia finally letting him go

"You are inviting me inside? I thought you want to be alone"

"I changed my mind…it was a really bad dream" smiled Natalia "so are you coming?"

"After you…psycho…"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all thank you all for the great reviews!**

**I know that the delay was too long and I wish I could promise faster updates in the future but since I finally became first year criminology student I can't make that promise…just the promise that I will try **

**The reviews are the only reason I decided to add another chapter right now I'm not ever sure where this story is going so feel free to throw ideas, this time Ryan is the one who's dreaming, and it's a short dream…enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"You kidding me right?" asked Ryan throwing an empty mug into the sink "I'm going to clean this up later"

"You surprising me…usually you clean your dishes in the second you done with them" said Natalia doing the same thing

"That's true but I cant stop thinking about what you just told me" said Ryan going back to his seat on Natalia's couch "one hell of a dream"

"I know, I know it freaked me out" said Natalia "and it felt so real…that was the most scary part"

"Real ha?" said Ryan with a smirk

"What? What's with that smile?" asked Natalia

"Nothing except for the part when I'm dead this is not such a bad dream"

Natalia smiled "yeah if you think about…she was a really cute kid"

"And she looked like me" reminded Ryan

"I know I told you already and you repeated that like five times" said Natalia with a smile without either of them noticing her head rested on his shoulder "she was also a smarty like you"

"I'm not just a smarty I'm smart and so is my imaginary daughter" said Ryan "what do you think this dream tried to tell you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well dreams comes from our subconscious this dream defiantly tried to express something that's going on in your head"

"Maybe…just maybe…" said Natalia quietly more to herself than to Ryan

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I tried to convince myself not to leave by giving myself reasons not to leave" she smiled lightly and looked at him their eyes met…

"You beautiful…you know that?" he asked quietly brushing a strand of hair from her face

"Ryan…" she mumbled embarrassed

"I mean it"

"Well" she smiled "you're not so bad yourself"

He leaned closer to her until their noses touched neither of them noticed how their lips met. at first Natalia was in shock but after a few seconds she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back, one of his hands was on her cheek and the other wrapped around her waist with every second their kiss became more passionate until…Natalia pooled away

"Ryan…" she whispered breathless

"…I know"

"This was amazing…" she said

"Is there a but?" he asked there was an obvious disappointment in his voice "because I can leave if I'm making you feel uncomfortable"

"Oh no...Trust me I haven't felt that comfortable in a long time it's just…" she sighed

"What is it Nat? You can tell me everything"

"I just can do it right now…I mean tonight"

"I understand" he said "you had a very long day"

"It's not just that"

"Then what? Oh no Natalia you don't think about that dream aren't you?"

"Well it was a creepy dream" said Natalia "you think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Nat…"

"Because if you do, fell free to run away, I promise I won't blame you"

"Natalia I don't…" Ryan tried to say that he wasn't planning to run but she was refused to let him talk

"Who can't blame you? I probably the most troubled woman you've ever met who else..."

She continued and continued until Ryan had no choice but to yell

"Natalia!"

"What?" she snapped

"Shut up! I got you point give me a chance to respond"

"Sorry" she mumbled "go ahead talk"

"Alright look you right you acting insane but it's not like I'm normal" he said "I won't leave unless you want me to"

"No" she smiled "I don't, please stay"

"No problem I like your couch anyway" he said and smiled

"I feel bad leaving you on the couch"

"Don't be, it's fine and besides I'm so tired that I can fall asleep on a rock"

"Yeah I get that...trust me" said Natalia and let out a yawn

"I think it's time to sleep" said Ryan "go I'll be fine here"

"No" she smiled getting up "I can't just throw you on the couch I'll go and find you a pillow or something"

"Or something, listen if you so afraid that the dream will come true is that means that you're not leaving?"

"Nice try Ryan we'll talk about this in the morning"

Later when Ryan fell asleep he couldn't help but smile to the fact that Natalia took her dream so seriously

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Ryan opened his eyes in the morning he noticed a few strange things, first of all he remember falling asleep on the couch and now he was in a bed…Natalia's bed

"What the hell…how did I got here?" and then he noticed another strange thing, very strange thing, he wasn't wearing any clothes…none, he was sure that when he fall asleep he was wearing clothes, what happened last night?

Natalia told him about her dream, they kissed and then he went to sleep on the couch! Wearing clothes!

Maybe he was the one that was dreaming and last night never happened…but he was still in her bedroom, how? Why?

He realized that he's not going to get answers by staying in bed he picked up his clothes that from some unknown reason were scattered all over the floor he got dressed and then he noticed that there were no sign of Natalia

"Nat? Are you anywhere in here?" no answer

He took a look around and noticed that Natalia wasn't the only one that was gone all of her things were missing, clothes pictures…

"She left? That impossible, Natalia!" he yelled and yet again no answer "I can't believe she did that…I'm going to call her, where's my cell phone?"

In the middle of the search for his cell phone he found something else on one of the dressers…a note he recognized Natalia's hand writing

"Oh no Nat…" he sighed when someone's leaving a note it usually Sais one thing…a goodbye

_Dear Ryan_

_Thank you for last night it was amazing but I still can't stay, It has nothing to do with you…I love you but I'm tired of waking up every morning scared of what might happen and go to sleep every night happy that I'm still alive, I need to find a place that isn't surrounded by death but it doesn't mean that we wont meet again, because like I said…I love you_

_Always yours, Natalia_

Ryan crumpled the peace of paper and threw it on the floor "liar" he hissed "you promised you wont leave"

Did she promise? Or maybe he's the one that was dreaming and Natalia's dream was the reality? Or maybe all Ryan needs to do is to close his eyes and then he'll wakeup on Natalia's couch

With this thought he started to feel sleepy he closed his eyes and mumbled "Natalia…you didn't had to do this…" then loosing the sense of reality he allowed him self to fall into the darkness

"Why did you do this?" mumbled Ryan

"I haven't done anything yet but if you no gonna wakeup soon I will!" said a female voice, the voice sounded very familiar to Ryan but he couldn't wakeup

"Why…"

"Ryan wakeup!"

"You left me…"

"Oh for the love of g'd!"

"Wh….what the hell!" said Ryan and opened his eyes, it took him a minute to understand that somebody just spilled ice cold water on his face and that person was standing over him and smiling and that person was Natalia

"You were asking for it" she said handing him a towel "now get up already"

"You came back?" he asked

"From where?"

"I don't know…" he mumbled

"Well neither do I, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure I think I had a bad dream…hey! You spilled water on me!" he snapped

"I had choice Wolfe; you refused to wakeup" said Natalia "are you ok?"

"I'm not sure yet…why?"

"You were mumbling things in your sleep" said Natalia slowly like she was examining his sanity "about someone leaving you, you looked kind of crazy but that's probably how I looked yesterday"

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to process what was happening

"You know my dream about you dying and me leaving in California…I've told you everything"

"Dream!" he said jumping off the couch "it was a dream"

Natalia blinked without saying a word she wasn't sure how to respond and she was double shocked when Ryan pooled her into a hug

"Thank g'd" he said and sighed with relief

"You need coffee…" she mumbled hugging him back "and some heavy medication"

"What ever you want" he said smiling "just promise me one thing" he said letting her go

"What?"

"That you'll never let me laugh on yours or anyone else's dreams ever again"

"Sure" she said and shrugged "whatever"

* * *

><p><strong>So…..R&amp;R<strong>

**And vote continue yes\no**


End file.
